


Asirani

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Levi has been bedding a medic/squad captain who was promoted to Erwin's aide a year ago. But, somehow, it's only now she confesses something to Humanity's Strongest.





	

In the depths of a quiet night on a Scouting expedition, Levi Ackerman cradled a woman against his chest. Her quiet snores fluttered the hair against his ear just a little, the breath rattling in her chest before being expelled. But that wasn’t what kept him awake. Nor was it what they’d just done. They didn’t bed each other often, every few months or so, and he didn’t always think these thoughts. But he was thinking them tonight.

The woman he held, a field medic of the Scout Regiment, a squad captain and sister to Amairani Starnellian Smith, the woman Erwin had married before entering his training.

She’d become familiar with him through trips to the Underground, sparked by curiosity. Usually retrieved by her sisters’ husband, even after Amairani died. That was how he’d met Levi, searching for Asirani. Not that Levi had known, then. That his sort-of-friend Aza who had a habit of dashing away before people could find her was actually Asirani Starnellian, the younger daughter of one the only honest merchant families, protected because they supported the military.

Levi had nearly cut ties that day. The fuck was she doing, mucking around the Underground? With rats like him no less? And maybe her trust had given Erwin a trust in him also, but still…

Aza had informed him that if he tried to cut ties because of anything but distaste for her, she would rip off his arm and beat him with it. So they’d entered training together, being of similar age, had gone on to become Humanity’s Strongest and the Whirlwind. Not that Aza had actually seen much combat in the last year, Levi reflected. She’d been promoted to Erwin’s aide just over a year ago.

Unlike Levi, however, Aza’s nickname came from her ability to dance, to fly with her 3DM through the skies. She was a competent warrior on her feet certainly, but she hadn’t been born for the rough life of a soldier. Her kind eyes and compact frame belied her strength of spirit.

It was the kindness in her that drew Levi. She had never once directed pity at him, though she had sympathized with his problems and, to his shame, had shed more than a few tears for his sake. And when she was worn down and her eyes dulled, he pulled her away for the privacy to hold her close. Sometimes he kissed her gently, almost sweetly, glancing touches to her face, and other times he drank her full lips for all he was worth. Once and awhile, though, she needed more. She needed the heat of a man’s touch and the warmth of his cock. As much as he knew he should try to let her go, let her find someone better for her, he couldn’t stay away. She had never once denied him, either. Never begged, but offered, accepted all he could give.

Arms tightening around her, Levi bit off a snarl. She was beautiful, with golden skin and mahogany hair, dark eyes that twinkled when she was happy, and there were so many men who would gladly take her to bed. He was the selfish bastard who kept her tied to him.

He froze when she shifted, burrowing into his neck with a mumbled

“Levi.”

He remained silent, internally cringing when she levered herself over him and peered down into his eyes, sleepy brown rummaging through his own grey pools. The moon provided ample light, so she leaned forward, brushed a kiss over his forehead and murmured

“I’ve loved you all along, Levi. Foolish, hmm?” Flipping her on her back when she started to rise, Levi parted her thighs with one of his own, and demanded huskily

“The first part. Say it again.” Asirani’s eyes widened, before she whispered

“I’ve loved you all along, Levi.” Levi let the words wash over him before dragging his hand over her arm and up to her face, briefly cupping her cheek before sliding her long hair out of her eyes. Ducking down to sip at her mouth like a fine wine, Levi let his hands explore her body again. He’s done it before, made her come so many times they both stopped counting and focused on the pleasure.

Instead of thinking, of being rational, Levi throws everything he is into this precious moment, Aza’s gasps and moans of his name spurring him on, her quivering flesh under his hands and mouth warming him as they ward off the ugly memories.

He traps Aza’s climax cry with a kiss, tender enough to move her to tears.

The next morning, he sits next to her at the fire, relaxed in a way he probably has never been before. Aza smiles, a bit blandly, up until he slings an arm around her and lightly kisses her crown, then she squeaks, blushing before she says a little too evenly

“I’m going to check on my horse.” Levi smirks at Jaeger and says pointedly

“That’s how it’s done.” Eren rolls his eyes, but stands closer to Mikasa today regardless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Starnellian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634477) by [TheLadyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse)




End file.
